Ten Days
by Amity2319
Summary: Levy finds the courage to tell Gajeel about her feelings towards him, but things don't always go according to plan. Levy plans to give the situation ten days to work itself out. Gajeel isn't going to just sit around for the next ten days, so he plans to go out on a job...with Levy. Where will there adventure lead them? Will this job bring them closer or will it tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

_Levy_

Taking a deep breathe I walked into the guild. Today was going to be the day. I was going to tell Gajeel about my feelings for him. From the entrance, I could see Gajeel sitting at the bar munching on a piece of iron as usual. Finding the courage, I started walking towards him. He must have sensed my presence because he turned to look straight at me.

"Levy." He swallowed the last bit of iron he was chewing on.

"Gajeel…Can I…talk..to….you…for a moment?"

"Go for it, Shimp."

"I…You see….I…" I couldn't seem to get the words out.

"Shimp, your face is all red. Not that I care…" I winced at his words.

"I…I…LOVE YOU GAJEEL!" I said, more like screamed at him. "Do you….love me too? Gajeel remained silent for a long time. I wasn't sure if he was just stunned or just didn't feel the same.

"Listen Levy. Sure, we had some moments together and everything but I don't feel the same way about you." Getting up from his seat at the bar, he patted my head and walked out of the guild. I could only stand there and watch him walk away. It wasn't until the doors had completely closed behind him, that I started crying.

* * *

_Gajeel_

Walking away from Levy was the most difficult thing to do. I refuse to let myself be with her especially after all the terrible things I did to her and the guild without remorse. I still deserved punishment, and this was going to be the worst of it all. I just left the guild in a hurry, not knowing where I was going to go. I just needed to get out of there, it was hard enough to reject her and I didn't want to see the look on her face. With nowhere to go, I decided to head to the park. Sitting under a tree I started to sort out my thoughts about Levy.

"Levy…It's going to be okay." It sounded like Lucy. I could also hear someone crying. A peeked around the tree to see who was on the other side. I was right it was Lucy and Levy.

"He doesn't love me Lu-chan. Why would he…I am just a small weakling…" I wanted to tell her how that wasn't true. I just wanted to hold her and stop her tears, Just because I was being punished doesn't mean she has to be too.

"You're not weak Levy….Maybe he just didn't know what to say. How about this, give it ten days before you ask him again."

"Lu-chan…..I don't know if I can handle being rejected again…"

"What if he really does love you though?" she paused. "Come on, it's only ten days." Reluctantly, levy sighed.

"Alright. I'll give it ten days." It sounded like they got up to leave. As soon as I was sure they both had left I gave a loud sigh.

"These next ten days should be interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

_Gajeel_

The sunlight shining through my curtains woke me up. Groaning, looked at the clock it was 8:15 that means Levy will be arriving at the guild soon. As much as I didn't want to face her, J figured if she was giving it ten days maybe I should give it ten days as well. "Day one." Sighing I got out of bed and got ready to go to the guild.

As I walked into the guild, the room fell silent. I saw Levy lift her head up from the book she was reading. She smiled at me but that smile didn't reach her eyes. I felt so guilty about hurting Levy. "There has got to be a way to make this up to her." I mumbled while searching the room. "A job…that's it we'll do a job together and I'll let her keep the profits so she can buy some more books." Walking over to where Levy was sitting, I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder.

"What are you doing Gajeel!?" She asked stunned. I ignored her walking over to the job board, I pulled off the first flyer I saw.

"Well take this one." I told Mirajane, flashing her the flyer and leaving the guild with Levy still on my shoulder.

* * *

_Levy_

"Gajeel! Put me down now! What's this about a job?! Why am I your partner on this one?!" I shouted at him, throwing a tantrum like a child. Sighing, Gajeel put me down as to silently say he was fed up.

"Shimp. What are you going to do for the next ten days?"

"What did you say?" I was stunned how did he know about the ten day issue?

"Isn't that when Jet and what's his face….uhhh…Droy! Get out of the hospital?"

"Oh, you're right."

"Of course I am. Now let's see what job we've accepted." My jaw dropped.

"YOU DIDN'T LOOK?!" He smirked.

"Of course not! Hmmm…says here we need to look for a rabbit that was lost on the Northern Mongolia Mountain. The pay is 20,000 jewel not that bad, seems easy enough." He gave another smirked while I huffed. It was always easy for Gajeel. "Alright. Let's get our train tickets and get going."

The train ride to our destination was silent, mostly because Gajeel was sick due to all the motion. The problem was with our hotel.

"Sorry, but we only have one room left." The girl on the other side of the counter apologized.

"We'll take it." Gajeel groaned

"This way." She led us up the stairs and showed us to our room. Thankfully the room came with a couch as well with extra pillows. After showing us the room she excused herself, leaving Gajeel and I in an awkward silence.

"I'll take the couch." I nodded, getting onto the bed and opening up a book. Hours later after hearing Gajeel shift multiple times I got up putting a blanket over him. He looked so vulnerable in that moment.

"Goodnight Gajeel." I said running my hand through his hair. "I might as well go to sleep too. It's getting pretty late." I walked back to the bed and got comfortable. "This bed feels so…empty." I managed to say softy before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Levy_

I ended up waking up before Gajeel, which wasn't surprising. Grabbing some fresh clothes I went into the bathroom to change. I was finishing putting my shirt on when I heard rustling on the other side of the door. "Gajeel must be awake." I looked in the mirror for a long time, making sure my appearance was okay. Once I was satisfied I opened the bathroom door.

"S…s….sorry!" My face heated up. Gajeel was wearing nothing but a pair of black shorts.

"It's okay Shrimp." His face was expressionless. I wondered how he could be so calm in a situation like this. "We are going to be late for the meeting with the clients. Come on." Quickly putting on his shirt and boots he walked out the door without hesitation.

"Thanks for waiting." I huffed and followed him out of the hotel.

* * *

_Gajeel_

I couldn't take all the emotions I was feeling towards Levy. I almost lost it and made her mine when she saw me half naked. I feel terrible about not waiting for her but if we are alone for long periods of time it's hard to control my lust. 

It was silent as Levy and I walked up the mountain together. Silent and awkward. 

"How much further?" She asked. 

"Not much. According to the flyer it is straight up ahead." 

"Okay. Great." She walked faster. Maybe it was because the silence was killing her? Or she could be tired from walking for most of the morning? Women. You never know what they are thinking. 

Not long after our brief conversation we arrived at a small wooden cabin. Levy beat me to the door thanks to her power walk. But before Levy could knock on the door, it suddenly opened. An old women with a gray dress and a green sweater stood in the doorway.

"Hi. I'm Levy and this is Gajeel. We are here from Fairy Tail about the job." Levy gave a big smile. 

"Nice to meet you youngsters. Thank you for coming. I lost my dear old bet rabbit Ralph on this mountain. He should be easy to find. Ralph has black ears and feet but the rest of his body is brown. Think you could find him for me?" She explained.

"Should be easy enough. Could you tell where you last saw him?" I tried to ask in a polite tone, but it came off bunt and a bit rude. 

"Last I saw him, he was heading towards the top of this mountain. But you better hurry dearies the sun will be setting soon." Giving us a small smile she headed back into the house. 

Levy and I both gave a small sigh. We had to climb even more of the mountain. "Just getting to her house took most of the day. We won't make it back to the hotel tonight, so let's start heading up the mountain and find a place to camp."

"Sounds fine to me." Taking initiative she started towards the top of the mountain. I groaned internally mocking myself for also giving it ten days. 

We searched for about an hour or so only exploring a quarter of the mountain. "Let's camp in this cave for the night." I said dragging her into the cave. For the first time she didn't object.

This time Levy fell asleep first as I was building a fire to keep us warm. But since she was asleep it felt pointless. As soon as I got comfortable I noticed Levy shivering. "Just for tonight. To keep her warm. That's all. Nothing more, nothing less." Walking over to where she was laying I tried to figure out how I could lay next to her without disturbing her. "Great. I am going to have to spoon her." Sighing I laid down positing myself behind her. Putting my arms around her I noticed that we fit well together and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Levy_

Last night I had a difficult time trying to sleep. The cave was ice cold, but then I felt Gajeel curl up next to me. I didn't want to run the moment by telling him that I was awake. When I woke up this morning he was already gone.

"Mornin' Shrimp. Gotcha some fruit for breakfast. But we are burning daylight eat it on the way." He tossed me a mango and walked back out the cave.

"Thank you again for waiting." I said sarcastically to no one in particular. Taking a bite of my mango I once again trailed behind Gajeel.

We ended up climbing another quarter of the mountain but we were no closer to finding the missing rabbit. Along the way I heard Gajeel mumble something about rocks.

"Can we take a break?" I spoke breaking the silence. I could sense a "No." coming on from Gajeel so I walked over to the closest tree and sat down, giving him no choice but to take a break. It's a good thing I choose to sit under a tree because soon after the rain started to fall hard.

For the first time since I got rejected, I welcomed the silence. Internally, I sighed. Why couldn't I be like normal people who got rejected? What do normal people even do when they get rejected? I imagine they eat loads of junk food and read their favorite sappy romance books. Well, that's what I would/could be doing right now. If only Gajeel hadn't dragged me on this stupid job.

Just as I was about to complain a twig snapped loudly to the left of us. We braced ourselves and prepared to fight. Instead of facing danger, we found ourselves facing two (seemingly) helpless women.

* * *

_Gajeel_

Why do these women smell so familiar?


End file.
